1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for handling documents, and in particular to methods and apparatus for automatically assembling multi-sheet documents having a variety of different types of sheets. The present invention is also directed to methods and apparatus for integrating two or more collated partial document sets into one collated complete set containing multiple copies of the document, wherein the operations performed on the sheets to form the complete document set are controlled by machine readable indicia preprinted on the sheets.